Camp HalfBlood, The Next Generation
by thatoneidiot
Summary: This is the story of two original demigods, Dale  child of Ares/Apollo  and Louis  son of Athena  This is a little story I've started writing. It takes place 20 yrs.  after TLO, but TLH never happened. Clarisse, because she's involved early.
1. Opener

"This is ridiculous!" a 12 year old boy yelled, faced against a 7 on 1 fight.

"Come on, you say you're special, prove it," The leader of the group said

"Yeah, come on Dale!" One of his cronies

"Guys, special can mean a variety of things. You should know, you probably hear it all the time"

"You know what, forget this. Get him!" Suddenly, something came over him. It was like he could see everything at once. He saw the two coming at him from the front, he saw the two guys going to his left and right sides, and he could even see the two people that were coming up behind him. He dodged punch from the kid on the left, blocked the kick on the right, and rolled to the side to avoid the other four.

"What just happened?" the leader asked.

"You made a mistake," and before he could say 'Oh yeah, what?' he met a punch in the gut, swiftly followed by a left hook, right kick, and then an uppercut. All of which happened within the timeframe of maybe a second.

"HOLY SHIT!" one of the cronies said.

"He knocked Solomon right out!" another one cowered

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, Jackson's freaking me out!" they all ran home.

"Shit, I still gotta deal with Solomon out cold,"

"Uggghhhhh," Solomon moaned.

"Never mind," He grabbed his backpack and made a break for the school gate. He looked at his watch. It was 2:15 in the afternoon. He could still be home by two thirty and not arouse any suspicion from his parents. But then he heard,

"DALE!" Godammit! He thought, he just remembered he was supposed to serve detention today and that his mom would pick him up around 3:30.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Suhl, but I had to take care of some business,"

"I don't care if you had to meet the Italian ambassador. When I give you detention, I expect you here a 2:10! It is now," she checked her watch "2:18!"

"Seriously, you are giving me a lecture about 8 minutes! 8 GODAMN MINUTES! 7 people tried to gang up on me AND ATTACK ME! But no I'm supposed to be here right at 2:10. THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"Punctuality is what makes the world work! What would have happened if Robert E. Lee was late to his surrender negotiations with Ulysses S Grant?"

"He'd have gotten his ass handed to him even more. That's not even a valid point! Lee set it up succeeding a large amount of victories by the Union army!"

"Don't ssssssass me missster!"

"Hey, what just happened to your voice?"

"You're going to die grandson of Aresss!" She started to transform. Her long brown hair started stringing together and turning green. Here two legs came together to form one long tail. Her green hair, were those snake heads? He didn't know and he didn't care, he was trying to find something to kill her with. He was lucky to dodge her lunge at him. He was running alongside the third grade building when his friend, Louis was being chased by another one. Louis caught up to him

"You too, eh Dale?"

."Yeah, got any ideas?"

"No, I guess you don't have any either."

"When have I ever had an idea?"

"Good point, let's duck into the library," they hung a quick left, opened the door, and ducked under the cover of the Ancient Greek section. Louis started looking for a book.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for a book about these damned things. Ah, here we go, An A-Z Guide on Ancient Greek Monsters."

"Wow. I really need to spend more time in the library."

"Oh, so when you're life is on the line, THAT'S when you decide to make this resolution," Louis scolded him as he was flipping through the pages. "Ah, here we go, gorgons. Since neither of us got turned to stone, we're dealing with Euryale and Stheno,"

"Wait, how'd you get to gorgons?"

"I paid attention in our Greek unit last month. Besides, look at the artist's interpretation," He saw a pretty spot on interpretation.

"Cool, they like having themselves painted. HOW DO WE KILL THEM?"

"We need Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, sadly,"

"Wait! I just remembered, she called me 'grandchild of Ares'"

"Yes, go on,"

"So that must mean that my mom or dad is a demigod,"

"Yes,"

"Hold on real quick," he took his backpack off of his back and started fishing around. He found his Swiss army knife. He flicked it open. "Celestial Bronze bitch,"

"Ok, I stand corrected. You have had ideas."

"Hold on," He jumped out from behind the bookcase and saw them just walk into the library.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THEY'D BE IN THE LIBRARY!" Stheno told her sister.

"Hey, you were right. That'd make one for what? 500? Shut up dimwit." Euryale was right, after all, Stheno was dimwitted.

"Hey, are we gonna fight, or am I just gonna have to watch Sibling Rivalry: Fucked up Monster Edition?"

"Get him, you fool!" Euryale commanded. Then it looked like the matrix for Dale, he dodged Stheno, blocked Euryale's punch and stabbed her where a ribcage would be, if she was human. She stumbled back.

"Stheno, get him!" she yelled as she was evaporating.

"Yes ma'am," she pounced like a cobra, a slow-mo cobra for Dale. He ducked and raised his knife, slicing her right down the middle. He didn't even hear a thud, he turned around, and all he saw was a bunch of shimmering dust where she would have landed.

"You can come out, Louis!"

"No need," Dale turned around, and there he was standing there looking like he just saw a ghost.

"What?"

"That was incredible! I mean I've heard around campus that you can fight, but that! That was just pure amazing! You moved with a speed that could give a cheetah a run for his money!

"It was nothing, I mean, everything just felt slow when my mind switched into fight mode." He checked his watch, it was 3:25. If he knew his mother, he knew she'd be there by now. "Come on, Louis. I'll give you a ride home," They were walking up to the front gate, and there was her red SUV parked with his mom standing right there.

"Where have you been!" She asked.

"I'll explain in the car. Is it ok if Louis comes over?"

"Sure, he's always welcome. You know that."

"Sweet, let's go," They all got in the car. "Hey mom, do you know who your dad is?"


	2. Discoveries

"Yes, why?"

"I just found out who he was today,"

"You aren't going to believe this, Mrs." Dale's mom cut her off.

"Louis, I've told you, call me Clarisse, you were saying about my dad, Dale,"

"Are you a demigod?"

"How did you know?"

"Euryale turned out to be my teacher. You know, the one who hates me with a passion,"

"We'll talk about it more at home,"

"Ok, I am definitely looking forward to it," The car ride home couldn't have been quicker. He was pretty sure his mom broke the speed limit on the freeway, and possibly the sound barrier. When they got home, she walked them inside and sat them down on the couch.

"What did you say about Euryale now?"

"I'm pretty sure she was my teacher. Either her or Stheno, I didn't really ask for an introduction before they attacked me,"

"How did you know one of them wasn't Medusa?" he walked up to Louis, and knocked on his belly

"OWW!" Dale then knocked on his own stomach.

"Nope, no stone, just some rock hard abs!"

"Ok, now, how'd you kill them?" He fished out his Swiss Army knife, and flicked out the blade.

"Celestial Bronze,"

"Now, what did she call you?"

"Grandchild of Ares,"

"Ares isn't you're only godly parent,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is a child of Apollo, so technically, you're a demigod."

"How do you figure?"

"Ok, so you'd have one half person, one half god and then another one half person and one half god, you have four halves, which would be chopped in half to four quarters, two quarters human and two quarters god,"

"Gotcha,"

"Wait," Louis said. "That would just be a 33 percent chance. You could also have just an average ordinary human, or a hybrid god!"

"Well, seeing as how a 50 foot being didn't crawl out of me, and he handled 7 on 1 fight,"

"How'd you know about that?" Dale chimed in.

"I got a call from Solomon's mom,"

"Dammit. How long am I grounded?"

"You're not. I heard all the details. A seven on one fight isn't fair."

"For me or for them?"

"Yes," Clarisse responded. "Anyway, now that you know you're heritage, I can send you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood, what's that?"

"It's where I went when I turned 13. It's where all Greek demigods go to camp."

"So, I guess it's another lonely summer for me…"

"Hold on real quick, your dad is a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Louis was taken aback.

"That would explain why he's such a smartass!"

"Yes, now what have I told you about cussing, Dale?"

"Fine, anyway, how do we get to Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's hidden in what we like to call the Mist. It's on Long Island Sound, but mortals can't see it. Demigods can at times be fooled by it as well, that's how Euryale and Stheno hid at your school as teachers. They can smell demigods, especially children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, but you're a child of Apollo and Ares, so there may be a double risk of you getting attacked, but that hasn't been the case thus far, so I'm pretty sure we're good."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me the woman I believed was my mom my entire childhood, has been a lie by my dad?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you found out like this, I was coming out of the hospital when I saw your grey eyes. I had my husband roll me over to your father, and I asked, 'Athena?' immediately after that, we were friends. He came to me and explained that he knew it wasn't fair to you to not have a mom, so he married when you were 2, I guess he thought it was better you didn't know."

"I can understand his decision, but my mother is, is a GOD? But, I have nothing aside from my brains! I can't fight for my life, I'm not wise or anything, I'm just book smart. But, then again, I suppose that's just my luck…"

"Hey, Louis, I know how you feel…" Louis cut him off.

"No you don't! Your godly parents or grandparents or whatever you wanna call them, actually gave you something! Do brains matter in the real world? No. If you can survive, that's all you need! No one ever cares about the egghead,"

"Hey, that's not true!" Clarisse chimed in. "Look at Daedalus! He survived 3 MILENIA! That's 3 zeros! Do you think he was some big, strong fighter? No, he got by on his ingenuity, and you're an inventive boy! You designed a system of solar panels for your whole neighborhood; you're the youngest boy in history to win the Nobel Peace Prize; and I'll bet there's something we can work with to make you a fighter!"

"Really?" Dale and Louis said in unison, but with contradicting tones. "Oh, that'd be great Clarisse!"

"I don't know about that, mom. I've seen him fight, there isn't really that much of that 'something' you think you can work with,"

"Shut it or you're grounded!"

"Yes mom,"

"Now, I'll send you off in a week. We have that time to teach Louis how to fight. Hey, Louis, do you have ADHD?"

"A mild case, but yes,"

"Ok, we need to enhance that,"

"Wait, what, what do you mean?"

"Most demigod children have ADHD and Dyslexia. Dyslexia means that your brain is hardwired to read Greek, not English. ADHD is your battle sense. It tends to be more extreme in children of Ares or Apollo, so considering that Dale has both, so…"

"He's a near unstoppable fighter," Louis finished her sentence.

"Yes, that'd be the case, so what we need is you to take 3 robots that you've engineered, and wire them for combat. If the training goes well, you'll be able to fight them blindfolded by week's end."

"I've been able to do that since I was eight," Dale mumbled under his breath.

"Shut it, Dale," Clarisse and Louis said in unison.

"Ok, ok, and assuming that this training goes well, how will we get to Long Island Sound? We're in South Beach, Florida."

"You'll travel there, like I had to, it provides further training if you face monsters,"

"MONSTERS?" Louis fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

"Yeah, he gets scared a little easy…"


	3. The cliffhanger chapter

The morning after, Louis woke up with the back of his head throbbing. He'd fainted yesterday at the thought of having to face monsters. What he'd heard about, he didn't like. Gorgons, the Minotaur, giants, the Hydra, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He'd read about tons of different monsters in Greek stories where big buff guys had taken them down. He was petrified of the thought of the same thing attacking him. He heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Dale said as he was hitting the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning to you to. So, do you wanna get started on that training?"

"I think breakfast is a good idea first,"

"Oh, yeah, for sure," food was the last thing on his mind, but the first thing on Dale's no matter what. After a nutritious breakfast of Cookie Crisp cereal, they headed outside to start their training. Louis was surprised to find a plethora of weapons: swords, shields, bow and arrows, spears, falchions, javelins, there was even a pistol with some extra magazines laying stacked on one another, all of them were Celestial Bronze. The three robots that Clarisse said she wanted Dale to train with were out there, raring to go.

"How'd your hands on all of this stuff?"

"After you passed out, mom showed me the attic, which was basically a stocked armory. I wondered why I was never allowed out there. Anyway, my mom also called your dad to bring over the robots after she explained everything and why you were crashing here, literally. So, let's start you off with the sword. It is the most basic weapon known to man besides the spear. It is very simple to use. Just, don't swing it to close to your body." He pulled up his jeans to reveal a scar about the size of a hotdog wiener, shape of a fang. "You only make that mistake once,"

"So," Louis picked up the sword. "Bring it on!"

"Ok, I'm gonna start out by just sending one at you, try to block and/or destroy it. My dad made it so they can all reassemble no matter what, so go crazy against the fucker."

"Ok, I'm ready, send it at me," He raised his sword and laid back on defense. It slowly came at him. He could tell that either his mind slowed it down for him, or Dale was taking it REALLY easy on him. It raised its arm to strike, but Louis quickly kicked the arm away and sliced the other one clean off to stub a counter attack. "Is that all you got?"

"Not bad, not bad. Now, try and be on the offensive." This time, he sent two, and Louis charged almost instinctively. He slid under the first robot on his knees, the robot trying to clothesline him, and then he quickly sprang up and sliced the other robot at the waist and kicked the other robot back to the fence.

"This time, send all three!" Louis yelled. "And quit taking it easy on me!"

"Alright kid, if you say so," This time, all three charged full speed. He blocked the first swipe at him with the butt of his sword, and then swept the other two robots charging at him with his leg. The last robot picked up the shield from the table and charged Louis. He rolled to the side to dodge it and hurried to try and catch the robot before it turned around. The robot just turned around in time to block the slash of the sword, but in a daze, Louis pounced and disarmed the final robot. One of the robots that got swept got up and charged Louis, but Louis was too smart. He found the robot's weak point, the joint between the arm and the upper body. The robot raised its arm, but Louis slashed the opening and the sword was lodged in the robot's shoulder. Stumbling, Louis kicked it back and stomped on the other robot he swept just to make sure it didn't get back up.

"That was AWESOME!"

"Alright, I'm shocked. How'd you do all that?"

"Ah, it was nothing," he found himself panting heavily.

"Really, cuz you're panting like Fat Albert after chasing the Ice Cream Truck."

"Shut it, panting you idiot, more panting fuck you,"

"Hahahaha, alright, I'll let you catch your breath. I'm gonna go next door to your house to get more robots. Luckily, dad's off work today."

"Alright, I gonna get some Gatorade." Louis was surprised he was so out of shape. He was a pretty scrawny kid, no real big muscles in his body. Dale on the other hand, was the fast, strong kid. He did MMA outside of school and it showed in his muscle tone. Girls were all over him, he was hanging out with the other jocks at times, but he had always kept Louis as a friend, and he couldn't tell why. Well, it certainly wasn't because of his sharp sports skills that much was for sure. Maybe he'd ask later. He was walking back from the garage with a Gatorade in hand when Clarisse asked him a question.

"Were you wearing padding out there in training?"

"No, should I have worn padding?"

"Yes. I need to have a little talk with Dale when he gets back." Louis wasn't surprised by Clarisse's anger. He had meant to ask about padding, but he hadn't gotten around to it before training started. Maybe, it would have helped with his conditioning, he didn't know. When Dale walked in from the backyard, Clarisse was there with a face that could only show that kind of anger if it originated from Ares.

"Alright, I've got a couple more robots in the backyard. Oh, mom, I know that look. What'd I do this time?"

"Starts with a 'p,'"

"More clues, please?"

"Ends with 'adding,'"

"I didn't forget padding. I figured that once he built up some muscle, he'd put the padding on and fight with that."

"Oh, that was actually pretty smart."

"Wait, let me record that with my phone, and say that again, now,"

"Don't get used to it, Dale," Clarisse walked out of the room. Louis was cracking up while doing a bad job of hiding it.

"Anything funny, Louis?"

"No, no," more giggles.

"I know what you're thinking, and," he slapped Louis upside the head.

"Owwww!"

"That shut you up. Now, back to training,"

"What time is it?" Louis looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Time for us to get back to work, You were pretty good out there, but you're still rough around the edges.

"Alright, let's do it."The rest of the weekend flew by for Louis. Before he knew it, it was Sunday night.

"You're doing really well. Now, next weekend, I'll give a shield and sword, and see how you do. You're doing better than I expected."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Yes, now, head home and go to bed. There's a History test tomorrow."

"Right, yeah," school was the last thing on his mind for a change. School was usually the only thing he really excelled in, but now he knew that there was more to him than just an oversized brain. He wanted to ask Clarisse if she knew of other demigod children of Athena that had survived out of their teens. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he saw a kid, maybe 17. He had a faded orange t-shirt, but he could still read what it said, _Camp Half-Blood. _He had black hair and green eyes. Louis walked up to him and asked him a question.

"Who are you? Are you a demigod!"

"Yes, my name is Percy Jackson."


End file.
